srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Explore Fogbough Forest (Outer Wood)
A Giant Moth Got this adventure for the second time today. The whole dungeon (with exception of the special items) had reset. This time the exit was as (4,1), maybe i didn't remember correctly last time or else the location may be random--Fireblade2 20:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : The exit is random -- I encountered it in the bottom row, middle column of the map. : Additionally, the exit doesn't appear as a ? mark when you have Woodsmanship at 60+ (at least not when I got the encounter). So it seems the exit is random and hidden.--Hastifertalk 16:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :: The exit always appears on the bottom row of the map, or one of the four squares off that row. Also, I have a strategy to navigate the caterpillar lair. From the entrance: 2S to swarm, 2W to swarm, 2S to swarm, 2E to swarm, 2E to swarm, 2N to swarm, 2E to swarm, 2S to final swarm. From there, I go S, S, W, W, N, S, W, W, N, S, W, W, N - or as far along that path as it takes to find the exit. Joddelle 16:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::You all seem to be saying there is only 1 exit (with variable location) in each run. In my latest run, I ran across 2 exits that exist simultaneously. They are both in the bottom row. One of them is one square from the far left, and the other one is two squares from the far right. -- Wetheril(talk) 22:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::On another run, I found 2 exits once more. One of them is still the bottom row, one square from the far left. The other is 2 squares from the far left of the second to bottom row. --Wetheril(talk) 03:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Same here. Two exits, one in the bottom row, left corner, and the other on the left side, near the bottom. (2,7 and 1,6 respectively) --Thassa 02:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Anonymous Edits All of the recent 68.142.180.174 edits are mine, sorry for not realizing I wasn't logged in.--Hastifertalk 16:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Shimmering Pool Doesn't give any bonuses Has anyone encountered not getting any bonuses to MR/SP/NV while drinking from the pool? One of my secondaries (Tsuki) started on Fogbough Forest today, and didn't get any bonuses while drinking. There was also no timer (like there usually is) when you drink from the pool. Makes me wonder if there is a prerequisite you need to complete before you start getting bonuses from drinking from the pool. --Wetheril(talk) 08:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) : This is silly...but I figured out what it is. You must first gaze into the pool before drinking from the pool gives you any bonuses. Otherwise, you can drink from it as many times as you want, and won't get any bonuses. --Wetheril(talk) 15:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Goblin Totem Block in different location in Moth nest I just ran a new character through the moth nest, and the totem block wasn't in the 2,5 location that it had been for my first two character. This time it was 5 down 6 left, and marked with a question mark on the map. Anyone else see it in a different location? Maybe it's moving like the exits do. . . Jimyred 05:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :It has always 'moved' or been in a random location.Joddelle 05:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler tags vs. layout Someone got carried away with the spoiler tags, no? I guess the issue is already settled by the use of the spoiler warning at the top of the page, so there's no need to leave in the spoiler tags that rip the layout to shreds, right? Besides, if every step and potential foe is already visible, there's no good reason to hide individual items and rely on players seeking information having to click on each tag to discover a single item - the purpose of the wiki is to reveal, not hide. Yes, the items may be related to another quest, but the spoiler-tagged items don't give away the plot of that adventure - as far as I've seen, they don't even mention its title. However, since the subject of potential spoilers seems to demand such caution, I'll not touch this patient until I'm sure it's sedated - I will wait for feedback.--Tetracapillactomist 14:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : Unfortunately, I still haven't played this. But I've risked a couple of glances and it seems most of the spoilers can go away. Consult Sryth Wiki:Spoilers policy. I'd say that simple links to either items or quests should not be spoilertagged. Also, all manner of details referring to "EXPLORING Fogbough Outer Wood" are free game, covered by the QuestSpoilerWarning at header. The only things spoilertagged should be the ones that refer to other places, quests or characters. I'll post in the forum asking for current players to take a look. Scarbrowtalk 00:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I'd have undertaken it already, when I noticed ("be bold" and all that), but haven't had time to play in over a week, and as of today I've got my 'fizzed-out' portable with which to deal (yes, it's lost its fizz and only fizzles now... it is 'dead' for all intents and purposes), then the new one to set up... we'll see what comes.--Tetracapillactomist 04:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) A Cave Lair The Cave Lair formatting is a bit of a mess, going to try to fix that... just jotting down notes as I run through with a low-level character, realized some of the math might be worth preserving here - if you think it's useless, delete it, I don't mind. Massive Tentacle: 15+3+1+5+20+3+30+11+21+20+18+18+10+18+13+11+10+14+1+3+30+8+10+2+2, deathblow +9. 2% at -295SP, 1% at -297SP Successfully ambushed Carverclaw hunting party: 13+18+10+9+16+18, 1% health - 84.848484848484 SP? Safe to assume 85SP, not 86 as previous - unless it's variable? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Datashade (talk • ) Black Pouches Can you get all 3 from the same location or do you have to visit 3 different crypts? I just stumbled onto the same bubbling morass, but it took me to a different crypt with a different zombie guarding it. I still got another black pouch even though I had 1 already from another crypt just like it. --Titan27 (talk) 07:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) : I think this will answer your question: http://sryth.wikia.com/wiki/Quest:The_Black_Pouches. By the way, since you have a lot of questions, you might find it helpful to ask them on the forum (www.srythforum.com), where there are more folks around to answer them. Psychoadept (talk) 13:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) The Mushroom Patch Can you keep going back for the same mushroom after the effects of the one you have expire? I mean can you keep eating the same identical mushroom (color and size)? --Titan27 (talk) 08:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC)